


Therapy

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-18
Updated: 2006-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick tricks Tim into the therapy he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Set while Kon is dead, but pretty AU, given that Roy and Dick weren't allowed to be their usual OTP following Infinite Crisis.

Dick was the one who tricked him. It was Dick, the man he worshipped almost to a fault who got him alone, away from Bruce, away from his team. 

Tim could recall every step after that, as Dick had subtly played into the harsh loneliness, under the guise of making up for their distance in more recent weeks. Tim was already more than willing to let the armor fall when Arsenal let himself into the apartment.

It was Robin that tried to beat an overwhelming hasty retreat, at being caught sitting so close to Dick in front of his lover. But Dick would not let Robin take over, his hand sliding along Tim's neck in such a way as to push the hero identity away.

"S'okay, baby bird…Roy understands." Dick cupped his replacement's face up. "You're missing Kon, and it's messing with your head."

"Dick!" Tim hissed, but he could not evade those blue eyes. He was vaguely aware of Roy coming and sitting behind Dick, his eyes on Tim with concern. "I can't do this," he continued, again trying to rise.

"Sure you can, Timmy," Roy said softly. "Believe me, there's only one real answer to the grief that makes it bearable." He spoke with true feeling; he had been there, and it had been Dick that saved him from the pit that Donna's loss had created.

"Just give us one night, Tim. If you can't after that, no problem. But I don’t want to bury another Robin, because you're not listening to the stress you've put on your body!" Dick said in tight anguish. It was seeing that pain, watching it mirror on Roy's in empathy that broke him, and he sobbingly threw himself onto Dick, letting the older man hold him tight. Roy shifted, pulling both back into his chest, just touching lightly and watching. 

Dick was able to control it long enough to get Tim out of the armor, to divest himself of his clothes. Roy was stripped of his shirt, but that was as far as they got before Dick and Tim were kissing heavily right up against his chest again. It took a few minutes of that to get free enough to remove the rest of his clothing.

From there it seemed to be a battle of need and sensuality. Dick wanted to ease Tim's grief, but also make it last, to savor it. Roy had the foresight to use his touches more on Dick, keeping the acrobat calm, but more than once, Tim shivered at the alien touch of a man he barely knew caressing him. 

The youngest of the three felt his mind whirling with pleasure when Dick pinned him against Roy, some time after the three had made it to the bed. The ache for Kon was strong, but these two men…they were making sure every inch of his body and every part of his soul told him he was not alone.

And when they let him sleep, he dreamed of his lost love with happiness for the first time.


End file.
